custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiva Nui
The Island of Kaiva-Nui, far Northwest of Metru-Nui. The island is under a thick spell of darkness and evil, and dangerous Rahi driven mad by the darkness roam the island freely, preying on matoran at will. Each area of the island is very inhospitable to the matorans existance in this dark time, but they thrive, and are able to protect themselves from Rahi.    Ta Kava Ta-Kava is a charred, barren land on the east side of the island. There are no forests left as they were all consumed by fire and lava in the rise of the great darkness. There is now a permanant lava river running through the land into the sea, making Ta-Kavas scorched lands larger by the day.  The Rokoa Volcano in the center of Ta-Kava has not stopped erupting since the day the darkness rose. Matoran Folklore tells of an unworldly powerful mask that is rumored to be sealed deep within the volcano, and only the bravest souls would dare go seek it, for the fear of being burned alive by the volcanoes feiry flows.  Most rahi avoid Ta-Kava because of the searing heat, making it a semi-safe haven for the Ta-Matoran. They are able guard their village easily, and have semi-normal lives. The village of Ta-Kava is in the shadow of the volcano, and not far from the lava river. The matoran that live there withstand the searing heat from the lava, and endure electric storms that rip across the terrain. Daring Matoran will venture up to the volcano to harvest a rare metal like material called Koalite. This mineral only is found in the upper core of the volcano, and only the most skilled matoran can harvest it without getting burned alive. After harvesting this material, they then surf the lava river back to Ta-Kava. They then use this material to forge powerful tools and weapons. It is harder than protodermis, and is highly valuable to the Matoran. Its rarity places it in only the hands of master tool and weapon crafters.  Even though there is danger everywhere, the Ta-Kavan's still manage to hold the "Quala," a lava surfing competition that starts at the rim of Rokoa, and goes all the way to the village. When races are held, the main lava river is "Out of Bounds", and the competitors are routed through the tributary system of the lava river. The races are very dangerous, and the surfers face many obstacles. Matoran who are brave enough to leave their villages venture to Ta-Kava to view this amazing race.   Ga Kava Ga-Kava was once home to hundreds of Ga-Matoran, living peacefully in their beautiful city until the darkness rose, and the Suvika arrived. Their city was attacked mercilessly, and many matoran lost their lives. The Suvika were there on a mission, but did not find what they were looking for, so they sunk the city and all its inhabitants deep into the depths of the Kuwavi sea, never to be seen again. The only matoran that survived this horrible attack were saved by Toa Martuva and taken into hiding.  They all now live in hidden coastal huts and on boats on the south end of the Island. Ga-Kava's seas are known to be torrentous, and diffictult to navigate. Only the most skilled sailors have crossed the seas and lived to tell the tale....   Ko Kava Ko-Kava is a chilled frozen wasteland to the far north end of the island. Studded with jagged peaks with wide frozen plains between, Ko-Kava is a very harsh place to live. Despite the freezing ice storms, many dangerous Rahi inhabit these frozen plains, posing a great threat to Matoran who inhabit the area. To avoid the Rahi, the Matoran have set up their villages underneath the snowy surface, and guard the entrance with a "do or die" attitude. They speak very little for fear of being heard by large Ice Rahi. They have forced themselves into a set state of meditation in motion, and are at peace with their environment. Onu Kava   Onu-Kava is located in the center of the island on the outskirts of Ta-Kava. Ancient lava flows formed the caves and tunnels that make up the area, and provide many hiding places for Matoran and Rahi alike. The village of Onu-Kava is hidden deep within the caves, out of reach of dangerous Rahi. The entrance to the village was made so only matoran can fit through. Granted, some small Rahi get through, but the matoran can deal with them without trouble.  Legend tells of the Kanohi Latra, the Great Mask of Energy sealed deep within the caves, but dangerous Rahi lurk in the depths of Onu-Kava, and no matoran has been brave enough to seek it for fear of being eaten, or falling down a bottomless pit.   Po Kava Po-Kava is located on the southwest end of the island. The searing heat and constant wind batters the desert plains, making life very hard for the Matoran that live there. Dangerous Rahi are everywhere in the desert, and can strike without warning.  The Matoran that live here are drifters that flow with the winds of the desert, and the movement of the Rahi.  The Temple in Po-Kava still remains intact after the Suvika's attack on the area. Its two tall spires still pierce the sky, casting long points across the desert. This temple is a sanctuary for all Po-Matoran, and they will defend it at all costs.   Le Kava Le-Kava is a thick, dark, spooky forest in the Kima Valley at the foot of Mount Itatu. The forest is filled with terrifying Rahi of all kinds. Matoran that live here have developed their own permanent footpath in the trees by intertwining branches together high in the forest veil, out of the reach of most Rahi. They must always be on the lookout though, or a large flying rahi could swoop down upon them and scoop them up for a tasty snack!  The Le-Matorans homes are well hidden in the forest. Camoflaged in the trunks of trees, most rahi pass by without being aware that a Matoran is hiding there. They use this camoflage to ambush their enemies.   Kuna Kava Kuna-Kava is a land of mystery. Invisible to the naked eye, many beleive that the Island is a just a Myth. One can only enter Kuna-Kava through a cave on the shores of Kuruku Bay to the north of the Island. Rumored as the land of shadows, Kuna-Kava hosts many frightening creatures. Matoran are told tales of the Rootoran, who are Matoran that have ventured to Kuna-Kava in search of the Kanohi Ilan, the Great Mask of Purity, only to have their lifeforce taken and turned into vicious mutated creatures that feed on any unfortunate adventurers or rahi that travel into the area.  Often called "The People of the Root" The Rootoran live up to the name in full. After they take apart their victims and bury them, the Rootoran clan leaders then enchant the ground with their mystical powers to make the peices and parts join together. The reborn "Rootoran" comes out of the earth like the living dead. A Terrifying sight Indeed for any hapless wanderer..... Anyone unlucky enough to witness this act has never left Kuna Kava alive. Legend tells of Vile beasts called Reikia that inhabit Kuna-Kava. They move faster than you can blink an eye, and kill mercilessly. Captured matoran are taken to the Reikia to have their lifeforces drained. The Reikia then throw the nearly lifeless matoran out to the crowds of rootoran to be taken apart and buried. More Minions..... Category:Islands